Kung Fu Fighting
|year = 1974 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 6 (JD2/SP) 4 (JD:GH/Post-JD:GH) |dg = Male/Male (♂/♂) |mode = Duet |pc = Red/Orange |gc = Yellow/Red|pictos = 112 (P1) 119 (P2) 83 (JDGH) 82 (Remake) |dlc = December 18, 2010 |lc = Red (NOW/Unlimited) |nowc = KungFu |dura= 3:06 |kcal= 21|perf = Jeremy Paquet (P1) Zack Reece (P2)}} "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Just Dance Summer Party, Just Dance Kids, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Appearance of the Dancers Main Series P1 P1 has purple hair in a samurai bun and stick, a long mustache, a red robe, black pants and black slipper shoes. In the remake, he has blue hair and has a darker color scheme. P2 P2 has long black braided hair, a red bandana, an orange sleeveless jumper, white leg warmers and black slipper shoes. Kungfu coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Kungfu_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Kungfu coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Kungfu_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Just Dance Kids The dancers are wearing black kung fu clothes, the first wears a red belt, the second a blue belt and the third a yellow belt. Background The background looks like an 8-bit arcade game. There is a cherry blossom tree and the dancers have 3 bars of health. The background also says "Insert Coin." Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves '''in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Summer Party. From Just Dance: Greatest Hits onwards, the Gold Moves are 4. '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: P2 shoots a magic ball at P1 and P1 deflects it with his hand. Gold Moves 2 and 5 (1 and 3 in Greatest Hits and remake): Same as Gold Move 1, but P1 uses an invisible baseball bat to deflect the magic ball.. Gold Moves 3 & 6 (2 and 4 in Greatest Hits and remake): Put your arms up. KungFuFightingP1GM1&4.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 (P1) KungFuFightingP2GM1,2,4&5.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, & 5 (P2) KungFuFightingP1GM2&5.png|Gold Moves 2 & 5 (P1) KungFuFightingP1GM3&6.png|Gold Moves 3 & 6 (Both Dancers) kungfufightinggm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Greatest Hits and remake) kungfufightinggm2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (Greatest Hits and remake) kungfufightinggm3p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) (Greatest Hits and remake) kingfufightinggm3p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) (Greatest Hits and remake) Just_Dance_2_Kung_Fu_Fighting.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (1 and 3 in Greatest Hits and remake) in-game Just_Dance_2_Kung_Fu_Fighting (1).gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (2 and 4 in Greatest Hits and remake) in-game Trivia * The version of the song that the games are using is a remixed version and neither the original. ** This is the fifth song that is a remixed version, the first song is ''Funplex'', the second song is[[A Little Less Conversation | A Little Less Conversation]], the third song is [[Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)|''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)]] and the fourth song is [[Sympathy For The Devil|''Sympathy For The Devil]]. * When the second dancer attacks the first dancer, both of them lose one bar of their health until the next Gold Move, in which they both get a power up which restores both their health bars. ** However, once the dance ends, both of them knock heads and they both contact in a Double K.O. which concludes the song as a whole. * P1 resembles the dancer from ''Here Comes the Hotstepper''. * This song is referenced in Spice Up Your Life. * In ''Just Dance 2'' and ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs'', there are 6 Gold Moves. However, In ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'', there are 4. * There is a lyric error before Gold Move 4 (6 on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs) is performed. The lyrics read: Now we're into a brand '''knew' trip'' instead of Now we're into a brand '''new' trip''. This is fixed in Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. * In Just Dance Kids, appears as a background dancer. * In Just Dance: Greatest Hits and the remake, the pictograms for Gold Moves 2 and 4 have shallower outlines. * In Just Dance 2, the dancers have a glowing purple outline. The glow is removed in Just Dance: Summer Party and later games. Gallery Kungfu.jpg|''Kung Fu Fighting'' Kungfufightingsqa.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) kungfu now.jpg|''Kung Fu Fighting'' (Remake) Kungfumenu.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' on the menu 24.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014\ ds.png|P1's avatar on''Just Dance 2015/''Unlimited/''Now'' 20024.png|P1's Golden avatar 30024.png|P1's Diamond avatar JD2_KungFuFighting.jpg kungfufightingdancers.jpg|The dancers kung fu pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2015-05-31 at 9.36.44 PM.png|Background 1KFF.png|''Kung Fu Fighting'' on Just Dance Kids Videos Kung_Fu_Fighting_-_Carl_Douglas_Full_HD Just Dance 2 - Kung Fu Fighting Kung_Fu_Fighting_-_Just_Dance_Summer_Party_-_Wii_Workouts Just Dance Greatest Hits Carl Douglas Kung Fu Fighting Dave Ruffy Mark Wallis Remix Just_Dance_Now_-_Kung_Fu_Fighting_5* Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Kung Fu Fighting - 7 Jewels Just_Dance_Kids_Kung_Fu_Fighting_by_Carl_Douglas_(Cover) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remixes Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Zack Reece